Disneyland Railroad
The Disneyland Railroad (DRR) es una pista de locomotoras de calibre estrecho localizada en Disneyland en Anaheim, California USA que fue inaugurada en el día de la apertura de ese parque temático, el 17 de Julio de 1955. El sistema de locomotoras de vapor fue construida con un costo de US$240,000 y cada una de las cuatro locomotoras costaron por lo menos $40,000 en construcción o restauración.. Permanece siendo una de las atracciones más populares de Disneyland ya que los viajeros la pueden usar como transporte a otras áreas del parque o simplemente pasear en tren en el llamado "tour del gran círculo". A diferencia del Disneyland Monorail System, que requiere que los viajeros desembarquen en la estación de Tomorrowland, los pasajeros del DRR pueden permanecer en el tren todo lo que quieren. La pista es, de hecho, la primera cosa que los visitantes ven una vez entran a Disneyland por la entrada principal. El ferrocarril reabrió en Marzo de 2005, tras someterse a una restauración de tres meses para traer el camino de nuevo a calibre a tiempo para Happiest Homecoming on Earth. Fue el período de tiempo más largo en el que estuvo cerrado el ferrocarril en la historia del parque. The Disneyland Railroad estuvo temporalmente cerrado del 10 de Enero del 2016, hasta el 29 de Julio de 2017 (apertura el 28 de Julio de 2017) para acomodar la construcción de Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge, en el noroeste de Frontierland. Diseño El medidor de tres pies de ancho, que es la medida del calibre estrecho más usada en América del Norte, el carril del tren se ejecuta en un circuito continuo alrededor del parque, que posteriormente se expandió más allá de las vías en algunos lugares. La línea cuenta con señales de cruce de dirección, señales de bloqueo automático y una caseta para almacenamiento de las locomotoras. Bajo el plan de la pista original, dos trenes (uno de carga y uno de pasajeros) podrían operar simultáneamente en la pista, yendo en la misma dirección. Una pista de paso fue incorporada a la estación de Main Street en donde uno de los trenes tenía que esperar para permitir que el otro pasara. Luego, por razones de seguridad, y para permitir el uso de más de dos trenes, la línea fue cambiada para que los trenes pudieran seguir a otro, en vez de pasar uno al otro. La pista de paso fue desconectada y ahora sólo es usada para conducir un coche de mano. Walt Disney dictó que un mínimo de dos trenes debían operar en todo momento, y no es raro que tres o cuatro trenes funcionen simultáneamente en días ocupados. Un detalle que data de la inauguración del parque puede ser visto desde la pista. Cuando el tren pasa detrás de la atracción de "It's a Small World" en Fantasyland, cruza por un camino de servicio que conduce de nuevo a la caseta que es protegida por dos señales en miniadura del cruce en zigzag. El ferrocarril de Santa Fe ofreció el uso de señales de cruce a gran escala, pero Disney declinó ya que estarían fuera de escala con los trenes. Estas réplicas reducidas fueron diseñadas y construidas por el San Bernardino, tiendas de Santa Fe como un regalo a Disneyland. Funcionan con motores de limpiaparabrisas para automóviles. Vagones del Ferrocarril El asiento de pasajeros originalmente consistía de bancas orientadas hacia adelante situadas en numerosos ferrocarril. La adición de 1958 del diorama de Grand Canyon/Primeval World requirió un cambio en el material rodante; En lugar de mirar hacia adelante, los bancos de los nuevos vagones se cambiaron a la derecha para que el paisaje pudiera ser mejor disfrutado por los pasajeros. Esto también se hizo para acelerar la carga. Hoy en día, los asientos se componen principalmente de vagones al aire libre, de carga, con asientos de banco que siguen mirando hacia la derecha para facilitar la carga y descarga en los depósitos y facilitar la visualización del paisaje. Cinco vagones abiertos al aire libre con asientos delanteros que datan de la apertura del parque fueron retirados del servicio, poco después de la inauguración de la atracción en 1958, pero fueron devueltos al servicio en 2004 después de someterse a una restauración de tres años. Un tren, the Excursion III, todavía mira hacia adelante. El vagón presidencial Lilly Belle se agrega ocasionalmente a la parte posterior de un tren, y un furgón de cola incluido se acopla al tren de carga original. Historia Del concepto a la inauguración The Disneyland Railroad fue inspirado por el amor de Walt Disney por los trenes y su pequeña locomotora de vapor real Carolwood Pacific Railroad, un amor que compartía con los animadores de Disney Ward Kimball y Ollie Johnston. Hasta 1974, fue patrocinado por los ferrocarriles de Atchison, Topeka y Santa Fe, durante el tiempo en que se llamó Santa Fe & Disneyland Railroad. El tren consistía originalmente consistía exclusivamente en cargamento de equipos a medida de cinco octavas. The Walt Disney Company construyó las dos locomotoras originales en sus propios talleres bajo la supervisión de Roger E. Broogie. Modelada en base a Lilly Belle, una locomotora de vapor miniatura que Broogie había hecho para el patio trasero de Walt, Carolwood Pacific Railroad, estos eran también modelos del clásico estilo americano "Viejo Oeste" 4-4-0, pero construido a una escala más grande de cinco octavos. No. 1 recibió una gran pila de "diamantes" de leña y un piloto grande y puntiagudo (cazador) mientras que al segundo le fue dado una pila de "tapa" y una cabina de piloto más pequeña respecto a las locomotoras de carbón de la Costa Este. Inicialmente, the Disneyland Railroad iba a usar una escala menor de locomotoras. El buen amigo de Walt, el ingeniero de Southern Pacific Billy Jones, se rehúso a vender su locomotora, la Numero 2, un producto de 1905 de Coit Locomotive Works construido para la Pista Venice Miniature. Jones manejó uno de los trenes el Día de la Inauguración. La Número 2, conocida más afectuosamente como Punto Dos, sigue funcionando en el Parque Oak Meadow en Los Gatos, California, con la Pista sin fines de lucro Billy Jones Wildcat. Tres locomotoras más fueron adquiridas luego de lugares externos, ya que se volvió más barato que construir unas nuevas y debido a que muchas líneas de ferrocarriles estaban cerrando y vendiendo su equipo. Las locomotoras son todas productos de la afamada Baldwin Locomotive Works en Philadelphia, PA. Las tres recibieron extensas renovaciones antes de entrar en el servicio, incluyendo nuevas calderas. Número 3 y la "nueva" número 5 son locomotoras Forney, un tipo de locomotora de tanque. Como un producto de 1894 de Baldwin, la número 3 es la locomotora más vieja en servicio de cualquier propiedad de Disney, y también la más difícil de retirar. Walt Disney, junto con el Gobernador de California Goodwin J. Knight y Fred G. Gurley (en su puesto de presidente de Santa Fe) presidieron las ceremonias de inauguración. Ya que Disney hizo frecuentes paseos en el parque durante el día de inauguración y ya que su pasión por los trenes le dio una buena experiencia en la operación del sistema de locomotoras de vapor, no era extraño verlo en la cabina de una de las locomotoras en el puesto de ingeniero. Paisaje de El Gran Cañón/Primeval World Artículo Principal: Grand Canyon Diorama/Primeval World '' La adición en 1958 del paisaje del "Gran Cañón" (que era un largo túnel a través de un área de servicio detrás del escenario) necesitaba un cambio en el material rodante como tal; en lugar de mirar hacia adelante, los bancos de los nuevos vagones se colocaron ahora a la derecha para que los pasajeros pudieran disfrutar mejor del paisaje. El paisaje, que incluye los únicos animales taxidérmicos del parque en poses de vida salvaje, es el más grande del mundo. Pintado en una sola pieza de lienzo transparente y representando la vista del borde sur del cañón, toda la superficie del paisaje mide 306 pies (93 m) de largo, 34 pies (10 m) de alto y está cubierta con 300 galones (1,100 L.) de pintura. El costo fue de US$367,000 y tomo más de 80,000 horas de trabajo construirlo. El tema principal de ''On The Trail de Ferde Grofe se canaliza a través del sistema de sonido de tren al entrar en el paisaje. En 1996, el paisaje fue expandido con un tema prehistórico, convirtiéndose en el paisaje "Grand Canyon/Primaveral World", con dinosaurios Audio-Animatrónicos de la atracción Ford Magic Skyway de Walt Disney en la Feria Mundial de Nueva York de 1964. Un jefe Hopi de 96 años, El Jefe Nevangnewa, bendijo los trenes en el día de inauguración del paisaje. Alteraciones y Modernización En 1969, la instalación y la apertura de The Haunted Mansion requirió una reordenación pequeña de la línea principal ya que parte de la nueva atracción se extendería a través de la línea. La pista también cerro por un largo período de tiempo durante la construcción de Splash Mountain a finales de los 1980s. Los pasajeros podían usar un pase de tren de Santa Fe en lugar de un boleto electrónico, hasta que la pista terminó su patrocinio en 1974. Entre 1971 y 1974, Disneyland era el único lugar en donde los pases aún eran válidos, ya que Santa Fe se había despojado de sus servicios de pasajeros tras la formación de Amtrak. El patrocinio de Santa Fe terminó en 1974 cuando demandó al parque reemplazando las locomotoras de carbón con unas de diesel representativo de su más nuevo motivo de poder. Disneyland se rehúso, ya que eso no respetaría el legado de Walt Disney. Santa Fe esperó referencias de su patrocinio para permanecer en el lugar y ser removidos del parque a su conveniencia, pero toda señalización de Santa Fe desapareció de la noche a la mañana. The Disneyland Railroad ha estado sin patrocinio desde entonces. The DLRR estuvo en continua operación desde la inauguración del parque en 1955 hasta Diciembre de 2004 en donde el sistema fue detenido para un renovación, reinauguración y señalizació en la cabina como parte de la celebración del cincuenta aniversario de Disneyland (las señales del tren permanecieron en las estaciones para mostrarse; Su contraparte del ferrocarril de Florida todavía utiliza señales de bloque). La atracción reabrió el 17 de Marzo de 2005. Hasta el momento, es el cierre más prolongado del ferrocarril en la historia del parque. En 1999, Disney compró la inoperable locomotora Maud L del parque de diversiones Cedar Point en Sandusky, Ohio y la mandó a una tienda en Baja California en 2004 para restauración y transformación en una locomotora de Disneyland Railroad. Esta locomotora Baldwin de 1902 es ahora la locomotora de Disneyland Railroad número 5 y la primera añadida desde 1959. Originalmente nombrada Maud Lepine, hija de uno de los dueños originales y un nombre que permaneció por los primeros años del servicio, es ahora llamada Ward Kimball, uno de los Nueve Hombres de Disney y un ávido conservador de ferrocarriles. The Disneyland Railroad fue cerrado de Enero de 2016 a Julio de 2017, debido ala construcción de Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge al noroeste de Frontierland. El ferrocarril y los adyacentes Rivers of America fueron reorientados durante este tiempo. El sistema empezó a funcionar en su nueva posición el 23 de Junio de 2017 y reabrió al público el 28 de Julio de 2017. La nueva ruta del Ferrocarril incluía una nueva sección junto a los Rivers of America llamada Columbia Gorge, que incluye formaciones de rocas, caballetes y cataratas, así como el primer giro a la izquierda de la atracción en 62 años de historia. Los paisajes de The Grand Canyon y Primaveral World también recibieron nuevos efectos especiales. La atracción incluía una nueva narración por Bob Joles. El ferrocarril experimentó múltiples problemas durante su primera semana tras la reapertura, ya que demasiados clientes abrumaron el ferrocarril. No fue de ayuda el hecho que el set de Excursion III no estaba funcionando para facilitar una mejor visualización de los paisajes mejorados, y que las locomotoras estaban teniendo problemas con el 2% de grado en la sección Columbia Gorge, especialmente, las locomotoras de Forney. Estaciones La pista de 1.5 millas (2.4 kilómetros) de ancho originalmente solo se detenía en Main Street, USA y Frontierland, pero ahora también se detiene en Mickey's Toontown y Tomorrowland. La estación de Main Street está diseñada para coordinar la arquitectura con el resto de Main Street y es la primera estructura de Disneyland que los visitantes miran cuando llegan al parque. Un signo en el techo muestra una elevación de 138 pies (42 m) sobre el nivel del mar y un número de gente que corresponde específicamente al número de visitantes del parque en los últimos seis años. Ya que en Enero de 2005, la cifra alcanzó 500 millones. Un auto de mano está permanentemente colocado a un lado en frente de la estación que una vez permitió que dos trenes pasaran por la pista y que ambos pasaran por las dos estaciones originales. Fue donado a Walt Disney en persona cerca de 1964 por su fabricante, Kalamazoo Manufacturing. Una replica que Lilly Belle (la locomotora, no la piloto) está mostrándose dentro de la estación y hay varios artículos impresos pertenecientes a la DRR. La una vez estación de parada Frontierland ahora es conocida como New Orleans Square. Su estación es una plataforma cuyo dosel es de estilo similar al de la Estación Main Street. Un edificio en el lado opuesto del camino (inspirado por el depósito de Ward Kimball, Grizzly Flats) una vez sirvió como la plataforma de la estación; fue removida del servicio en 1962 y ahora sirve principalmente como detalle ornamental y una sala de descanso para el personal del tren. El efecto de sonido de telégrafo que puede ser oído emanando del edificio es en realidad código morse que repite las dos primeras líneas de Walt Disney en 1955, el día de la apertura. La estación de tren original de Fantasyland abrió en 1956, directamente adyacente a Storybook Land en la Autopia Midget. Fue eliminada en 1966 cuando la pista fue removida por It's a Small World. Otra estación fue abierta en 1985 para Videópolis. La estación fue renovado con un diseño más caricaturesco en 1992 para combinar con el tema de Mickey's Toontown, que abrió en Enero de 1993. Inicialmente, los parques del mapa aún se referían a ella como la Estación Fantasyland. La estación de Tomorrowland cuenta con una arquitectura estilo-Googie y era originalmete azul claro (las señales de salido son aún blanca y azul) pero fue repintada, de marrón y naranja en 1998 para combinar con la nueva paleta de colores de Tomorrowland. Recientemente la estación ha hecho renovaciones con nuevos rieles de metal y pavimento. Por razones desconocidas, la estación fue dejada con sus colores de 1998 y sus nuevos elementos son del nuevo color. Esta sección de Tomorrowland no fue repintada para la celebración del cincuenta aniversario, y es lo último que queda de la paleta de colores de 1998. Locomotoras Todas las locomotoras de Disneyland usan combustible diesel, que es menos contaminante (aunque más caro) que el promedio, de madera, o combustible pesado "Bunker C" normalmente usado en locomotoras de vapor. Actualmente, The Disneyland Railroad cuenta con cinco locomotoras de vapor de ancho calibre (las cuatro primeras fueron nombradas tras los jefes de Santa Fe). * 1: ''C.K. Holliday'','' Una 4-4-0 construida en los Estudios de Walt Disney en 1954; vino al servicio de Disneyland en su Día de Apertura, 1955. Nombrada por Cyrus Kurtz Holliday, fundador de las Locomotoras Santa Fe en 1859. * 2: ''E.P. Ripley, Una 4-4-0 construida en los Estudios de Walt Disney en 1954; vino al servicio de Disneyland en su Día de Apertura, 1955. Nombrada tras Edward Payson Ripley, uno de los primeros presidentes de ATSF. * 3: Fred Gurley, construida por Baldwin Locomotive Works en 1894, vino al servicio de Disneyland el 28 de Marzo de 1958. La locomotora, nombrada tras el entonces presidente de la ATSF, es el ferrocarril más antiguo del sistema usado en cualquiera de los Parques Disney. La 2-2-4 locomotora, usada en Louisiana para transportar caña de azúcar, fue comprada en buenas condiciones por US$1300; sin embargo, más de $35,000 fue usado en su restauración. Una placa conmemorativa celebrando los cien años del Gurley fue montada en la cabina en 1994. * 4: Ernest S. Marsh, una 2-4-0 construida por Baldwine Locomotive Works en 1925; vino al servicio de Disneyland el 25 de Julio de 1959. Nombrada tras el entonces presidente de Santa Fe, la Marsh originalmente servía en el Raritan River Sand Company en Nueva Jersey. Durante su embarco de Nueva Jersey a California, la locomotora fue confundida y terminó en un campo exterior afuera de Pittsburgh. Disney colocó una llamada a su amigo personal, Marsh, que rápidamente supervisó el reencaminamiento y envío rápido de la locomotora a su destino final. * 5: Ward Kimball, una 0-4-4T Forney, número de serie 20925, construida por Baldwin Locomotive Works en 1902 para la Laurel Valley Plantation de Louisiana y luego recibida en comercio por el Parque de Diversiones Cedar Point como la inoperante Maud L en 1999. Cedar Point añadió un camión guía durante su servicio allí, haciéndola una 0-4-4T. La restauración fue iniciada por Boschan Boiler y Restorations of Carson, California en 2004 y la unidad estuvo en permanente servicio el 25 de Junio de 2005 como parte de la celebración del cincuenta aniversario del parque. Nombrada por el famoso animador de Disney, la Kimball hizo un ligero descanso en la tradición de los nombres. Desde la inauguración del DLRR, no se habían nombrado a ferrocarriles o estaciones como personas de Disney con el fin de reforzar la imagen del ferrocarril como un auténtico sistema de trabajo. Los faros de la nueva locomotora incluye una silueta en hoja de oro de Pepito Grillo, una creación de Ward Kimball. La silueta está basada en una dibujo del personaje que Kimball hizo poco antes de su muerte. Datos de la atracción * Gran Inauguración: 17 de Julio de 1955 (abrió con el Parque Disneyland) * Diseñador: WED Enterprises * Nombre Original: Santa Fe & Disneyland Railroad (1955-1976) * Locomotoras: 5 * Longitud del paseo: 1.2 millas * Hora del show: 18:00 * Ticket Requerido: "D" * Sistema de transporte: Tren de vapor de calibre estrecho Curiosidades * Para reducir los costos de construcción, the Walt Disney Company contactó a una serie de ferrocarriles importantes para el patrocinio corporativo de la atracción en 1953; La Santa Fe fue la única empresa que respondió. * De 1955 a 1974 (cuando finalizó el patrocinio de la compañía), el paso ferroviario de la Santa Fe fue homenajeado en lugar del cupón "D" requerido. El paso Ferroviario fue descontinuado en 1971 por la Santa Fe cuando todas las operaciones de pasajeros fueron cedidas a Amtrak, pero existieron pases que aún fueron usados hasta 1974. * La narración escuchada dentro de los vagones en varios puntos durante el viaje alrededor del parque es la voz de Bob Joles. Previamente, la narración había sido dada por Jack Wagner, Vic Perrin, Thurl Ravenscroft y Earl Hindman. Durante los eventos de la Feria Estatal de Disneyland a finales de los 1980s, la narración a bordo estuvo a cargo de Ludwig Von Pato, y durante el evento de la Avenida The Disney Afternoon en 1991, estuvo a cargo de Baloo y Kit Nubarron. * Bajo los estimados de la propia Disneyland, el tren hace más de 13,000 viajes alrededor del parque anualmente. * También hay Disneyland Railroads en Disneyland Paris y Hong Kong Disneyland. * Desde que los trenes comenzaron a operar en 1955, han realizado el equivalente a recorrer el planeta entero 150 veces. * El 6 y 7 de Mayo de 2006, la E.P. Ripley fue exhibida en el anual Fullerton Railroad Days en Fullerton, California. Fue la primera vez que una de las locomotoras fue expuesta al público fuera de su sitio habitual. La Ripley fue completamente accesible al público. En los tres años siguientes, C.K. Holiday, Fred Gurley y Ernest S. Marsh fueron exhibidos en el evento respectivamente. * Como parte de sus revisiones en los 2000s, el Holiday Ripley, y Gurley fueron repintadas casi idénticos a como eran cuando comenzaron a operar en Disneyland, aunque siguen teniendo el título "Disneyland Railroad" en vez de la original "Santa Fe y Disneyland RR" (reflejando el patrocinio de Santa Fe en ese tiempo). The Marsh no fue repintada ya que en su revisión, ya lucía con sus colores originales de Santa Fe. * En Epic Mickey 2. The Power of Two, el tren aparece como modo de transporte. Va a Mean Street (Main Street), Ventureland (Adventureland), Bog Easy (New Orleans Square) y Ostown (Toontown). * La ciclovía originalmente tenía solodos trenes: el Tren de Pasajeros y el Tren de Carga. El Tren de Pasajeros fue conocido como E.P. Ripley y solo se detenía en Main Street, mientras que el Tren de Carga era conocido como C.K. Holliday y solo se detenía en Frontierland. Los caminos de paso eran localizados en las estaciones para facilitar la continuidad de los recorridos. El Tren de Pasajeros estaba hecho de vagones, mientras que el Tren de Carga estaba compuesto por góndolas y carritos en donde debías ir de pie (los asientos sólo estaban disponibles en la cabina del piloto, incluso en la cúpula); el Tren de Carga fue convertido en el Holliday actual en 1958. En 1974, el Tren de Pasajeros fue renovado debido a sus pequeñas ventanas, en donde no se podían ver los paisajes muy bien, así como su larga espera. Todos los vagones aún sobreviven: la parte delantera está en Walt's Barn en el Parque Griffith, los vagones están en la ciclovía de la Costa Pacífica en Santa Margarita, CA, aún en servicio y sus pinturas originales, y el carro de observación Grand Canyon es ahora un carro VIP llamado Lilly Belle. El Tren de Carga, por otra parte, aún está en funcionamiento, pero con asientos apuntando al interior del parque, toldos a rayas rojas y blancas y accesibilidad para sillas de ruedas. La cabina del piloto están aún en el tren, y puede ser montada. La cúpula, sin embargo, fue vendida por razones de seguridad. Dos carritos adicionales para el Tren de Carga fueron construidos en 1958 y 1959, respectivamente. ** Además de los trenes originales, hay otros tres trenes. Los carritos de The Excursion III fueron introducidos con The Fred Gurley, Grand Canyon Diorama y Fantasyland Depot en 1958, y tiene los únicos asientos apuntando hacia atrás en el parque. Los carritos de The Excursion III sirvieron como la inspiración para los grupos de trenes de Walt Disney World Railroad. Los trenes de The Holiday IV y Holiday V fueron introducidos en 1964 y 1965, respectivamente. Estos carritos apuntan hacia adentro y tiene toldos a rayas azules y blancas y verdes y blancas, respectivamente. Los asientos orientados hacia el interior facilitan la visión del parque y facilitan la carga y la descarga. ** Todos los carritos de pasajeros tienen un número de serie: los carros de la serie 10x son del Tren de Pasajeros, y son conocidos como los Retlaw (Retlaw es Walter al revés). Los de la serie 20x son del Tren de Carga, y son conocidos internamente como los carritos del Holiday II. Los de la serie 30x son los carritos de The Excursion III, y los de 40x y 50x son carritos del Holiday IV, y Holiday V, respectivamente. ** Cada grupo también tiene un nombre: el del Tren de Pasajeros es Retlaw I, el del Tren de Carga es Holiday Red (antes Retlaw II), el grupo de The Excursion III es the Excursion Train, los carritos del Holiday IV son los Holiday Green, y los del Holiday V son los Holiday Blue. * Mientras el tren pasa por the Rivers of America, mirando detrás del tren (o a la izquierda si estás en los carritos de the Excursion III), uno puede ver algo que parece un túnel bordeado. Este túnel una vez dirigía al cobertizo original de los trenes, antes de que el cobertizo fuera movida a un nivel inferior de la pista del monoriel en los 1970s. El viejo cobertizo aún permanece como lugar de depósito. * The Holiday IV y Holiday V recibieron nuevos altavoces a mediados del 2014. Estos altaveces proveían un audio mucho más claro. El Tren de Carga recibió los mismos altavoces en 2015, y el grupo de the Excursion III recibió los altavoces en 2017 debido a la reapertura de la pista. * Cuando la pista reabrió en 2017, música fue añadida al tren, que era interpretada cuando el tren se detenía en la estación. La música era diferente en cada área. ** Main Street USA: "Fortuosity" ** New Orleans Square: Dixieland Music ** Mickey's Toontown: "Casey, Jr." ** Tomorrowland: "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" ** "Grand Canyon Suite" y "Theme from The Mysterious Land" sigue sonando en los paisajes. ** Durante los Días de la Feria Estatal en 1988, la música sonó durante el recorrido del tren. Esta música era de World of Motion, It's a Small World, y la PeopleMover. Galería No.1C.K.Holliday.jpg|La "C.K. Holliday" No.2E.P.Ripley.jpg|La "E.P. Ripley" No.3FredGurley.jpg|La "Fred Gurley" No.4ErnestS.Marsh.jpg|La "Ernest S. Marsh" No.5WardKimball.jpg|La "Ward Kimball" TheLillyBelleParlourCar.jpg|La "Lilly Belle" Disneyland_Railroad.jpg DLR4079154545_f9cf48631d_z.jpg DLRRS2817559933_0dcaeeebb1_z.jpg DLRRRTL8675584378_e9b2f3ab22_b.jpg DLR1b705312f3c7d8d94afda13258b58afd.jpg DSC_7504-7508HDR.jpg Véase También * Walt Disney World Railroad * Disneyland Railroad (Paris) * Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad Referencias * (1997) Duke, Donald. Santa Fe: The Railroad Gateway to the American West, Volume One Golden West Books, San Marino, California. ISBN 0-87095-110-6 * (1979) Disneyland: The First Quarter Century. Walt Disney Productions, Burbank, California. * (2000) Guide to Tourist Railroad and Museums. Kalmbach Publishing Co., Waukesha, Wisconsin. ISBN 0081-542X * (2004) Trahan, Kendra D. Disneyland Detective: An INDEPENDENT Guide to Discovering Disney's Legend, Lore, and Magic! PermaGrin Publishing, Inc., Mission Viejo, California. ISBN 0-9717464-0-0 * (2004). DeGaetano, Steve M. Welcome Aboard the Disneyland Railroad! The Complete Disneyland Railroad Reference Guide Steam Passages Publications, Winnetka, California. ISBN 0-9758584-0-8 * [http://www.mouseplanet.com/more/mm031126khl.htm The Carolwood Pacific Historical Society (CPHS) rededication of Engine #3, the Roger E. Broggie] * "Hidden Mickey's Secrets of the Magic Kingdom Railroad" página web * "History of: the Disneyland Railroad" página web * The "Magic Behind the Steam Trains Tour" webpage * "The Santa Fe and Disneyland Railroad" página web * DRR 5 is alive - La historia detrás de la locomotora No.5 Categoría:Atracciones de Disneyland Categoría:Atracciones de Main Street, U.S.A. Categoría:Transporte Categoría:Atracciones de New Orleans Square Categoría:Atracciones de Toontown Categoría:Atracciones de Tomorrowland Categoría:Disneyland Railroad Categoría:Lugares en Kingdom Keepers